Clé de Sol
by Lovehermydrago
Summary: OS - Chapitre unique ! Drago/Hermione. J’étais enfin paisible, en harmonie avec moi moi-même, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde voir ce moment prendre fin. La joue contre le bois, je me laissai bercer par l’instant magique qui me liait à ces note sublimes.


Hello ! Après _A travers les mots_, ma première OS, je reviens avec _Clé de Sol_ qui j'espère vous plaira autant que la première !

Enjoy !

* * *

_Clé de Sol_

Lorsque les premières notes parvinrent à mes oreilles, je sus immédiatement que l'artiste était prodige. Je m'approchai à pas de loup de la porte semblant cacher une pièce qui m'était inconnue. Au fur et à mesure que la mélodie s'amplifiait, de nombreux frissons secouaient mon corps et ils n'étaient pas du à la fraicheur du couloir en ce mois de décembre. Je collai mon oreille à la porte et fermai les yeux, profitant de la pureté de l'instant. Les notes s'enchainaient avec une fluidité déconcertante. Tantôt douces, parfois plus fortes, chacune d'elles m'entrainaient dans un univers parallèle. Plus rien autour de moi n'existait. Mon esprit s'était déconnecté de mon être, emportant avec lui tous mes malheurs. J'étais enfin paisible, en harmonie avec moi moi-même, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde voir ce moment prendre fin. La joue contre le bois, je me laissai bercer par l'instant magique qui me liait à ces notes sublimes. J'imaginai ces mains, glissant sur les touches rapidement. Ces mains aux longs doigts fins. Pourtant comme tous les merveilleux rêves, celui-ci se termina bien trop vite à mon gout. me ramenant à une dure réalité. Lentement je m'éloignai de la porte, encore frêle après cet intense moment d'émotion. D'une main tremblante, j'essuyais mes joues humides de larmes et attendis. Attendis que le responsable de mon état se montre. Attendis de pouvoir le féliciter et lui demander de jouer encore et encore et pour que sa musique ne connaissent jamais de fin. Mais il ne vint pas. Tout était silencieux autour de moi. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle ne trahissaient qu'un être m'avait rendu, quelques instants plutôt, un semblant de bonheur. Peut-être avais-je réellement rêvé ? Si c'était le cas, alors ce songe fut le plus magnifique de tous.

Quelques peu remise de mes émotions, je me décidai à entrer dans la pièce. Je poussai doucement la porte et le vis enfin. Il était là, d'un blanc immaculé, trônant sur une estrade au fond de la salle. Hypnotisée par sa carrure imposante, je m'approchai timidement de lui. Ses touches noires et blanches semblaient m'appeler, réclamant quelques caresses. Je me retournai, m'assurant que le musicien était définitivement parti. La salle circulaire était déserte. La disparition soudaine de mon mystérieux artiste ne m'inquiéta pas. Après tout, n'étions nous pas dans une école de magie ? Tout était possible. Je reportai mon attention sur le piano et m'assis sur le tabouret, surmonté d'une toile en velours. Mes doigts glissèrent sur les touches, n'osant cependant pas les enfoncer, par peur de briser la mélodie qui résonnait encore en moi. Je me contentais de rester là, assise devant le majestueux instrument, me repassant la musique qui m'avait transportée quelques minutes plutôt. L'obscurité de la salle et la fraicheur de cette nuit d'hiver ne me gênaient pas. J'étais bien trop occupée par la contemplation du piano pour me soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Soudain, un morceau de papier à mes pieds attira mon attention. Je me penchai et le ramassai. C'était une partition dont les mesures portaient de nombreuses notes, gribouillés rapidement au crayon. Quelques mots écris en patte de mouche les accompagnaient et je mis un certain avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de paroles.

Quelques phrases. Quelques simples phrases griffonés à la hate et pourtant elles me hantaient déjà. Je voulais connaître le suite de cette mélodie dont je ne savais que le début. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai à jouer la première mesure, une clé de sol. Mes quelques mois de solfège forcés à six ans allaient finalement me servir. D'une main tremblante, je plaçais mes doigts droits en position, le pouce sur le do.

***

Une faible lumière apparut enfin au bout du l'étroit couloir. Il poussa le lourd tableau bloquant l'accès du passage secret et s'engouffra discrètement dans sa salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci. L'atmosphère froide que dégageait la luminosité verdâtre le fit frissonner. Il monta souplement les escaliers menant à son dortoir, desserrant d'une main habile son nœud de cravate. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, découvrant une vaste pièce plongée dans le noir. A tâtons, il trouva son lit et se glissa dans ses draps. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin, une vive lueur près de son visage l'éblouit. Lorsque ses yeux se furent adaptés à cette luminosité soudaine, il constata que le bout d'une baguette le menaçait, étrangement proche de son nez.

- Baisse ça Blaise ! Grogna t-il.

Le dénommé Blaise éloigna sa baguette et s'approcha de lui.

- T'étais où ?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Blaise avait déjà le regard rivé sur son poing fermement fermé sur quelques parchemins froissés.

- Oh je vois…Tu es encore allé libérer ta sensibilité ! Ironisa t-il.

- Ta gueule. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me distraire. Le maître nous a interdit de tuer qui que ce soit dans cette école alors je fais comme je peux, chuchota t-il.

Blaise le regarda de façon étrange et affirma sur le même ton :

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Bien sur que non, mais c'est comme ça qu'on est censé résonner, pas vrai ?

- Cette stupide guerre sera bientôt finie Drago. _Ils _gagneront et on sera libre.

Drago resta silencieux, regardant à son tour les parchemins dans sa main.

- La musique est tout ce qu'il me reste, Blaise.

- Je sais. Et il serait assez judicieux que tu restes en vie pour en faire profiter d'autres personnes.

Le regard anthracite de Drago se voila de façon soudaine. Les paroles de son ami lui avaient rappelé un souvenir douloureux. Il se leva, ouvrit sa valise à quelques pas de son lit et rangea soigneusement les précieux papiers. Cependant, il ne revint pas. Immobile devant sa valise, il semblait réfléchir.

- Drago ? L'interpela Blaise.

- Il en manque une. Il manque une partition. Le début n'est plus là.

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel et se coucha dans son lit.

- Pas grave. Tu la chercheras demain, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Ses yeux se fermèrent la seconde suivante et la faible lumière qui émanait auparavant de sa baguette disparue, plongeant la chambre dans le noir le plus complet.

La chercher demain ? C'était inconcevable. Et si quelqu'un tombait dessus ? C'était sa musique, sa mélodie et ses paroles et personne ne devait la trouver. Discrètement il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et éclaira son bout d'un _lumos_. Après quelques minutes de recherche intense, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le parchemin manquant n'était pas là. Et il n'y avait pas trente six mille endroits où il pouvait se trouver. Drago soupira d'agacement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il remprunta son passage secret et traversa le long couloir obscur rapidement. Alors qu'il approchait du bout, quelques notes maladroites lui parvinrent. Il s'arrêta, surpris et retint sa respiration afin de mieux entendre. Mais la mélodie s'était arrêtée. Seul le silence semblait répondre à son écoute. Il s'approcha doucement du mur, marquant la fin du couloir, et colla son oreille contre la pierre froide. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Frêle au début puis prenant de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure que les mots s'enchainaient. Tantôt aigue, parfois plus grave, la voix était magnifique. L'air lui était inconnu, le rendant d'autant plus beau. Pas une fausse note, pas une erreur ne gâchèrent ce moment magique. Drago se laissa tomber le long du mur et s'assit confortablement. Il abandonna sa tête contre la pierre et ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter de cette mélodie merveilleuse. Ses propres émotions suintaient de cette voix. La tristesse, la douleur, l'angoisse, tout dans ce timbre caractérisait ses sentiments. Cette personne, cette fille, devait être aussi perdue que lui pour laisser une telle tristesse envahir le silence glacial de cette nuit. Et soudainement, Drago se rendit compte que ce poids qu'il trainait dans sa poitrine depuis quelques mois avait disparu. Savoir que quelqu'un, derrière ce pan de mur, ressentait la même chose que lui et pouvait peut-être le comprendre l'aidait à surmonter la peur qui tiraillait ses entrailles. Et puis la musique cessa, emportant avec elle la chaleur qui l'avait envahi. Tout autour de lui était redevenu lugubre et obscure. Cette lueur que la mélodie lui avait apportée s'était éteinte en même temps que la voix sublime.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever et à bouger le mur bloquant l'entrée secrète de la salle, la voix se manifesta une nouvelle fois. Toutefois, la forme était différente. Beaucoup plus douce, beaucoup plus légère. Le rythme cardiaque de Drago s'accéléra lorsqu'il reconnut sa mélodie et les premières paroles qu'il avait écrites l'accompagnant. Il sut dès lors que personne d'autre ne chanterait cette chanson, excepté cette voix. Les paroles, l'air, semblaient taillés pour elle. La balade s'arrêta pourtant bien vite, suivit d'un silence lourd. Drago se leva finalement et poussa délicatement le mur.

***

Le cœur lourd, je me levai et m'apprêtai à tourner les talons lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin abandonné sur le piano. J'hésitai une fraction de seconde et le pris finalement. Grâce à lui, ma soirée était devenue la meilleure depuis des mois. Il m'avait libéré en l'espace de quelques instants de toute cette peine qui m'oppressait. La guerre entre le bien et le mal faisait trop de morts et la bataille finale approchait inexorablement. Elle était là, à l'entrée de nos portes, attendant que nous voulions bien lui ouvrir. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était inévitable et qu'elle transformerait son champ en boucherie. Si seulement nous pouvions tous en sortir indemne…Mais je savais que ce rêve n'en resterait qu'un et que de nombreux sorciers perdraient la vie ce jour là.

Je poussai un long et profond soupir, serrai fermement la partition dans ma main et m'en allais pour de bon, fermant soigneusement derrière moi la porte de cette pièce à l'atmosphère si sage.

***

Le bruit caractérisant la fermeture d'une porte retentit dans la salle au moment même où Drago y pénétrait. Il observa quelques secondes durant la porte close et alla d'un pas trainant jusqu'au piano immaculé. Aucune trace de parchemin. La mystérieuse chanteuse s'était envolée avec.

***

- Déjà là ?

Surprise, je relevai vivement la tête et me retrouvai face à Harry.

- Euh...Ouais. J'avais faim.

Il baissa les yeux sur mes tartines intactes et pinça les lèvres.

- Je vois.

Je me sentis rougir et baissai la tête. Il s'assit silencieusement à côté de moi, tendit la main vers un bol et le remplit d'œuf brouillés. Après une première bouchée et un soupir de satisfaction, il brisa la glace :

- Même la potion _sommeil sans rêve_ ne fait plus effet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, soufflai-je vaincue.

Harry passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je laissai ma tête tomber contre lui. J'étais fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée. Tout cela devait cesser. Toute cette guerre, toute cette peur. Le monde autour de nous retenait sa respiration, attendant de voir l'issu de ce combat sans fin. Plus personne ne vivait. Chaque matin nous nous réveillions en nous demandant si la journée à venir était la dernière, si elle allait enfin marquer la fin de ce cauchemar interminable, si nos âmes en peine seraient enfin libres. L'attente et l'angoisse faisaient entièrement parti de nous alors que le bonheur avait déserté.

L'école n'était même plus un lieu sur. Elle n'était que l'annexe de cette guerre où Serpentard et Gryffondor s'affrontaient pour des idéologies différentes, sous les regards neutres d'un bon nombre de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Un bruit désagréable retentit derrière nous et je me retournai, les sourcils froncés. Ron arrivait, trainant derrière lui une lourde valise. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il laissa tomber sa malle sur le sol de la grande salle, m'embrassa le front et s'abandonna lourdement à mes côtés.

- J'avais presque oublié, soufflai-je en tentant de contenir mes sanglots.

- Hermione…Commença Ron.

- Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Elle…Une personne suffit amplement, termina Harry d'une voix douce.

Je baissai la tête et reniflai discrètement. Ron passa sa main dans mon dos. Ce geste me réconforta quelques peu. Elle me manquait. Ginny me manquait. Voila trois semaines qu'elle nous avait lâchement quitté lors d'une attaque de mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard. Je me souviens encore de ses grands yeux verts dévorant Harry, de son large sourire illuminant à lui seul les Trois Balais et plus que tout, de son expression. Heureuse. Elle respirait le bonheur en ces temps de guerre, réchauffant le cœur de quiconque posait les yeux sur elle. Et puis ils étaient entrés, fracassant la porte d'un seul sort. Ils s'étaient rués sur notre table et un jet de lumière vert avait percuté Ginny en pleine poitrine. Ses grands yeux s'étaient alors éteints et son sourire s'était figé. Et telle une poupée de cire, elle était tombée sur le sol poussiéreux du vieux bar.

Quelques jours après, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de quitter le château lors des prochaines vacances pour vaincre une fois pour toute Voldemort en détruisant tous ses horcruxes.

Les décorations rouges et vertes autour de moi annonçant habituellement une période de bonne humeur, me déprimaient d'autant plus. C'était noël. C'était les vacances. Et mes deux meilleurs amis allaient s'en aller pour ne peut-être plus jamais revenir. J'avais tout tenté, tout essayé pour les convaincre de m'emmener avec eux, mais ils avaient été catégoriques. Je restais là. Et cette matinée marquait leur départ officiel.

La valise devant moi laissait deux traces parallèles dans la poudreuse auparavant intacte. Les mains dans les poches et le menton dans mon écharpe je marchai entre ces deux lignes. Ron à ma gauche, Harry à ma droite, je m'évertuai à penser que cette remonté jusqu'à la sortie du château marquait le début d'une fin heureuse. Nous arrivâmes –bien trop vite à mon goût- devant les grilles. De nombreux élèves autour de nous se souhaitaient de bonnes vacances, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'ils se reverraient dans deux semaines. Moi je ne savais quoi dire à mes meilleurs amis. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que je les voyais. Et je priais de tout mon être pour que ce ne soit pas le cas parce qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le Poudlard Express, majestueusement entouré d'un panache de fumée aussi pur que la neige nous entourant. Harry se retourna vers le château et Ron et moi l'imitâmes. Je sus qu'ils faisaient leurs adieux à cet endroit qui avait été pendant ces six dernières années leur maison. A ce lieu qui nous avait permis d'en arriver là. D'un même mouvement, ils glissèrent leur regard sur moi et me prirent dans leur bras. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes glacées plus longtemps et sanglotai un long moment contre leur torse. Et puis l'alarme de départ retentit. Nous nous séparâmes, échangeâmes un long regard et sans un mot ils montèrent dans le train. Alors que les portes s'apprêtaient à se clore, je ne pus m'empêcher de leur crier, la voix tremblotante :

- Et essayez de revenir vivant !

***

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la grande salle, seul le vide l'accueillit. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux ou étaient allés dire au revoir à leurs amis. Lui avait décidé de rester au château. Plus rien ne le retenait chez lui. Les mangemorts en avaient fait leur repaire, rendant le manoir, autrefois si chaleureux, froid et sombre. Des centaines d'êtres encagoulés et habillés en noir de la tête aux pieds déambulaient tels des fantômes dans ses nombreux couloir. Drago avait vu durant l'été de nombreux prisonniers rentrer et aucun n'en sortir. Et savoir que des innocents mourraient tous les jours dans d'atroces souffrances juste sous pieds lui donnait envi de vomir. Et tout cela sans compter les hurlements de douleurs qui lui parvenaient parfois aux oreilles. Ces cris qui résonnaient en lui et le réveillaient plusieurs fois par nuit.

Le serpentard fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par l'entrée d'un élève dans la salle. Ou plutôt d'une élève. Hermione Granger se dirigeait seule vers la table des gryffondors. Sa démarche était lente et trainante. La tête basse, son visage était caché par son imposante masse capillaire. Elle récupéra un livre posé sur le banc et repartit comme elle était arrivée. Drago ne la quitta pas des yeux, remarquant pour la première à quel point elle semblait triste depuis la mort de Ginny. Soudain, elle releva la tête et regarda dans la direction du serpentard. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent et son regard se fit sombre. En guise de réponse, Drago ébaucha son sourire narquois et leva son verre dans la direction de la lionne. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il était rare à présent que serpentards et gryffondors s'insultent ouvertement. Cette période puérile était passée. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à tenter de sauver leur propre vie avant de penser à celle des autres.

La lionne sortit de la salle sans un regard pour Drago et ce dernier se retrouva seul une nouvelle fois.

***

Deux jours. Deux longues journées que j'errais dans le château avec pour seule compagnie ma fidèle solitude. Tout me paraissait long et morne. Les couleurs semblaient moins vives et tout ce que je mangeai avait moins de gout. Tout autour de moi avait perdu de sa superbe. J'étais retournée plusieurs fois dans la salle au piano mais plus aucune mélodie ne s'en était échappée. Le musicien prodige semblait s'être envolée, ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Je ramenai mes cheveux en queue de cheval, enfilai ma robe et descendit jusqu'à la grande salle. C'était Noël. Ou du moins ça le serait à minuit. Cette fête qui ne manquait jamais de me réchauffer le cœur me rendit pourtant encore plus morose. McGonagall avait organisé un dîner pour le peu d'élèves restant et tous étions obliger d'y aller. J'arrivai en bas des escaliers de marbre. La porte était déjà ouverte et personne n'était dans le hall. Discrètement je me faufilai dans la grande salle et découvris qu'une table avait remplacé les quatre autres habituelles. Une dizaine d'élève sur la trentaine prévue était là. Avec un petit sourire, je me glissai à côté d'une Serdaigle de troisième année que j'avais déjà aperçue auparavant. Un Poufsouffle de mon âge qui me faisait face répondit à mon sourire. Je détournai le regard et attendis. Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à arriver et nous pûmes commencer le repas.

La salle était étrangement silencieuse. Seul le bruit des couverts contre les plats résonnaient dans le vaste espace. Tous étions plongé dans nos pensées, nous demandant si ce Noël était notre dernier. Si nos amis reviendraient de leurs vacances. Si les gens qui nous entouraient à cette table pourraient nous tuer lors de la bataille finale. Je relevai les yeux de mon assiette et croisai les deux pupilles anthracite de Malefoy. Oui. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'étais certaine était que lui pourrait me tuer.

La neige me glaçait les pieds et je ne sentais plus le bout de mes doigts. Merlin que cette nuit sainte était froide ! Pourtant je continuais de marcher autour du lac, avec pour simple protection un châle autour de mes épaules. Je me réfugiai sous un arbre dont les racines, protégées par ses épaisses branches, avaient été épargnées par la poudreuse. Le silence léger qui régnait dans le parc m'apaisa. Je m'assis sur une pierre à mes pieds entrouvris les lèvres. L'air sortit de ma bouche sous forme de fumée. J'expirai fortement, dessinant devant moi une longue trainée blanche. Le dîner avait été interminable et silencieux. Lorsque le dernier plat avait disparu, nous nous étions tous levés rapidement, les jambes engourdies, et nous étions séparés dans le grand hall, échangeant quelques « joyeux Noël » peu convaincants. J'étais alors sorti du château, à la recherche de quelques bouffées d'air pur et frais. Je me sentais seule et mes amis me manquaient. Et puis j'avais peur aussi. J'étais tétanisée à l'idée de me combattre mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais essayé de me persuader que ce que je faisais était bien, mais la fatalité ne m'allait pas. J'avais toujours été optimiste, cherchant des solutions même là où il n'y en avait pas. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Assise là, seule, dans le froid et les pieds gelés je sentis les larmes envahir mes canaux lacrymaux. Alors, pour éviter une crise particulièrement violente, je fis ce que j'avais toujours fait.

***

Drago s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa salle commune lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était le seul serpentard. Ses amis étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes et n'étaient d'ailleurs pas certains de revenir. Il poussa un lourd soupir et tourna les talons. Il erra un long moment dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre le hall d'entrée et de sortir du château. Un froid mordant l'enveloppa et quelques flocons rebelles vinrent l'assaillirent. Par réflexe il baissa la tête, cala son menton dans son écharpe et avança lentement, les mains dans les poches, vers le parc sombre. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il se rendit compte qu'il suivait des traces de pas. Quelqu'un avait probablement eu la même idée que lui. Curieux, il continua de suivre les marques. Elles le menèrent vers un arbre, au bord du lac. Il s'approcha discrètement mais s'arrêta bien rapidement lorsque des éclats de voix retentirent. Intrigué, il ne broncha pas et se contenta d'écouter. Ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour une conversation était en réalité une mélodie. La voix, faible et enrouée, transperçait le silence de cette nuit de Noël. Elle tremblait et n'était pas très juste. La mélodie semblait détachée, sans rythme particulier et les mots qui s'enchainaient n'avaient aucun sens. Il y avait pourtant dans cette ritournelle quelque chose de familier. Drago ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ces accords décomposés. Un couloir de pierre, un mur, une voix, une agréable sensation. Il rouvrit soudainement les paupières. C'était la mystérieuse la chanteuse. A travers ce qu'il soupçonnait être des sanglots, il avait reconnu cette voix qui le hantait. Impatient, il s'avança doucement vers le grand chêne, dénudé de ses feuilles à cette période de l'année, contourna l'épais tronc et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, en reculant d'un pas :

- Granger ?!

Cette dernière s'arrêta et releva vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, les joues rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Le château n'est pas assez grand ? Tu es obligé de venir jusqu'ici ? Cracha t-elle, acide, tout en se relevant de la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise.

Face à face, les deux ennemis restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Drago ne savait quoi dire. Son répondant acéré l'avait quitté en même temps que son sang-froid. Tiraillé par les émotions ambigües qui le submergeaient, il se contentait de fusiller sa rivale du regard.

- Tu…C'est toi qui chantais ? Parvint-il finalement à articuler d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Ignorant la remarque, il enchaina :

- C'était pas mal.

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à lancer un reproche acerbe fut coupée dans son élan. Elle referma la bouche et détailla son adversaire, septique.

- C'était…C'était pas mal ? Répéta t-elle plus doucement.

- Ouais.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, les lèvres pincées. Puis, elle éclata de rire. Drago haussa un sourcil, perplexe. La lionne sembla se ressaisir et lui lança, mi-amusée mi-insolente :

- Et alors ? Où sont tes copains mangemorts censés me capturer pendant que tu me distrayais ?

Le visage du serpent s'assombrit considérablement, sa mâchoire se contracta et il enfonça un peu plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ils sembleraient qu'ils ne soient pas là.

- Alors pourquoi me parles-tu ?

Il souffla bruyamment, tentant de se calmer, en vain :

- Enfin Granger ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu es bornée, obnubilée par ton nombril et celui de tes potes et parano ! Crois-tu vraiment que tout le monde te veut du mal ici ?

Pour la seconde fois consécutive, Hermione rit.

- Attends, reprit-elle entre deux hoquets, tu es en train de me dire que toi, ô grand Drago Malefoy, serpent vicieux et adepte du mal, serait en réalité un petit chaton gentil, doux et prônant le bien ? Laisse-moi rire !

Elle reprit, plus sérieusement :

- Tout en toi est pourri. Rien n'est récupérable. Le mal coule en toi, traverse ton corps, envenime tes veines, désintégrant chaque minuscule parcelle de lucidité. Tu es Malefoy et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais rien y changer, trancha t-elle calmement d'un ton toutefois inflexible.

Un sourire démoniaque étira les lèvres du serpentard.

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

- C'est ce que tu es.

- Laisse-moi une nuit pour te prouver que je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de la lionne.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Ces quelques minutes passées en ta compagnie me suffisent.

- Tu n'as rien à perdre.

- Si. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, railla t-elle, peu convaincue par le discours de son ennemi.

- Le courage des Gryffondor n'est vraiment qu'une stupide légende…

Il avait touché le point sensible. Il le savait et s'en délectait intérieurement, observant sa rivale poser le pour et le contre avec amusement. Elle céda finalement.

- Une nuit. Demain je te détesterais toujours autant et ne plus s'adresser la parole restera numéro un dans l'ordre de nos priorités.

- Pas de problème ! S'exclama joyeusement Malefoy, visiblement fier de lui.

Hermione se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le château, Drago sur ses talons. Toutefois, à l'entrée de l'imposant édifice, elle s'arrêta, pivota de façon à faire face à son ennemi et lui dit :

- Et si tu en as l'occasion, laisse moi la vie sauve.

***

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. La seule chose dont j'étais à peu près certaine, était que je frôlais l'inconscience. Dans un couloir plutôt sombre, à une heure avancée de la nuit, j'étais seule avec mon pire ennemi. Et je parle d'un ennemi de guerre, qui n'hésiterait pas à me tuer pour sauver sa peau. En plus, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il me trainait. Je ne savais même pas dans quelle partie du château je me trouvais. Non, ce n'était visiblement pas de l'inconscience mais plutôt du suicide. Mes amis m'avaient laissé ici, dans l'espoir de me garder en vie le plus longtemps possible et moi, je me jetai dans la gueule du loup. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit mais je le chassais rapidement. Je savais me défendre. En cas de problème majeur j'arriverais surement à métriser Malefoy, le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide. Du moins, je l'espérais.

- Viens ! Me chuchota t-il, en me poussant dans une pièce.

Subjuguée par l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais, je l'entendis à peine fermer la porte derrière moi. C'était la salle au piano. Ce dernier trônait toujours sur son estrade, sa peinture immaculée brillant de mille feux sous la pale lumière de la lune. Le mystérieux musicien me revint en tête. Et cette musique…Belle et lugubre, forte et faible, douce et froide, romantique et horrible et tout cela à la fois. Je frissonnais à l'idée d'écouter à nouveau ce mystérieux pianiste. Malefoy me bouscula pour passer et me sortis de ma rêverie. Septique, je le regardais depuis l'entrée s'assoir sur le tabouret, devant l'instrument majestueux.

- Viens. Me répéta t-il en tapotant le rembourrage de velours.

Hésitante, je m'exécutai. Notre proximité me gênait, mais je me passai de commentaires. Et, comme dans un rêve au ralenti, je vis ces longs doigts se poser sur les touches et chatouiller un à un chaque rectangle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'aurais reconnue cette façon de jouer entre mille. C'était lui. Malefoy était mon musicien prodige. C'était lui qui m'avait, le temps d'une soirée, permis de retrouver un semblant de bonheur. Bouche bée par cette impertinente révélation, je n'osais plus bouger. La mélodie se fit plus douce, plus mélancolique et je reconnus l'air de la partition. Sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, mes lèvres remuèrent alors et fredonnèrent les seules paroles que je connaissais. Je vis un sourire étirer les lèvres de Malefoy et je fis de même. C'était intense. Et enivrant. Tout concordait. C'était comme si ce morceau était fait pour nous. Pour lui et pour moi. Comme si l'un ne marchait pas sans l'autre. La musique prit finalement fin et nous restâmes longtemps silencieux. Encore sous le choc de cette révélation, je murmurai plus pour moi que pour lui :

- Alors c'était toi…

- Surprenant, hein ?

- Oui. C'est…Inattendu.

Je plongeai la main dans la poche de mon manteau et en ressortis un parchemin tout froissé. Je le lui tendis.

- Je crois que ça t'appartient.

Il le prit sans un regard et l'enfonça dans la poche de son pantalon avec désinvolture. Je le regardais faire, détaillant chaque trait de son visage que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps d'étudier. Il dut sentir mon regard car ses grands yeux anthracites, cachés derrières quelques mèches éparses, me vrillèrent soudainement. Ses pupilles encrées dans les miennes, j'étais hypnotisée et intimidée.

- Au fond, toi et moi sommes pareil, dit-il calmement. Nous évacuons notre peine dans la musique.

La gorge sèche, j'articulai :

- Parce que tu peux ressentir de la peine ? Toi ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Laisse tomber, Granger. Arrête de te cacher derrière ce comportement agressif. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je le sens quand tu chantes. Nous sommes pareils. Prisonniers dans cette guerre qui n'est pas la notre, répartis dans des camps qui nous ont été imposés, enfermés dans cette vie que l'on n'a même pas choisi.

Ahurie par ce que j'entendais, je me levai brusquement. Les yeux fermée, je secouai la tête, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. De quoi parlait-il ? Lui et moi, pareil ? Impossible. Il ne savait rien de moi. De quel droit se permettait-il de nous associer ? J'étais Hermione Granger et lui Drago Malefoy. C'était le jour et la nuit. Alors oui, peut-être jouait-il magnifiquement bien au piano mais cela ne faisait pas de lui mon nouveau meilleur ami.

- Non. Nous ne sommes pas pareils. Tu as tué Ginny. Ton camp nous l'a pris ! Il n'est pas celui des repentis. Tu mens ! C'est un piège ! Tu m'as envouté avec ta musique et maintenant tu essaies de m'attirer vers toi.

Il se leva à son tour, les pupilles dilatées. Il ne semblait pas tellement en colère mais plutôt déçu. Je m'en voulus un millième de seconde mais ma peine reprit rapidement le dessus.

- Non ! C'est faux ! J'étais sincère ! Et je n'ai pas tué Ginny ! Je n'ai pas choisi le camp des mangemorts ! Je ne fais pas parti des leur ! Regarde !

Il tira vivement sur sa manche, dévoilant un avant bras albâtre, sans aucune trace de tatouage. Je continuais de secouer la tête, tentant de retenir les larmes qui me submergeaient. Penser à Ginny me faisait le même effet qu'un doloris. Douloureux, fort, cruel. Elle me manquait. Tout en elle me manquait, y compris ses petites manies exaspérantes. Elle était ma meilleure amie et maintenant je n'avais plus personne. Et d'un côté je lui en voulais. Elle aurait pu se défendre, elle aurait pu se baisser, elle aurait pu contre-attaquer. Mais elle n'avait rien fait, se contentant de regarder avec horreur ce rayon vert s'approcher d'elle pour lui ôter la vie.

- Je n'ai pas choisi, reprit Drago plus doucement. J'aimerais pouvoir partir loin, très loin et attendre que tout ça se finisse. J'aimerais que ton camp gagne. Je souhaite la mort de Voldemort, moi aussi. Il…Il a tué ma mère.

Je restai silencieuse, tentant par tous les moyens d'éviter son regard que je savais sincère.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demandai-je avec une voix sonnant comme une supplique.

- Je ne sais pas…Murmura t-il. Peut-être parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ressens la même chose. Tu te sens prisonnière, comme moi, pas vrai ?

Il posa sa main sur mon bras mais je me dégageai rapidement. Je le fixai un long moment de mes yeux imbibés de larmes et détournai finalement le regard. Je déglutis difficilement, ma gorge bloquée par de nombreux sanglots et murmurai :

- Tu as raison. Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être.

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Toutefois, avant de tourner définitivement la poignée, je murmurai :

- Et joyeux Noël.

***

Drago était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée mais la nostalgie avait envahi tout son être, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Avec un soupir il se leva tout de même et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le parc était plus blanc que jamais et le lac gelé. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un grand chêne dont les épaisses branches portaient les marques de cette nuit de Noël. Le serpentard poussa un nouveau soupir et plongea les mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts trouvèrent alors le morceau de parchemin que lui avait donné Hermione quelques heures auparavant. Il le sortit et le parcourut des yeux. Avec une lenteur désespérée, il se dirigea vers sa valise et rangea la partition à sa place. La feuille manquante avait retrouvé sa place. Planté au milieu de sa chambre, les mains dans les poches et l'air morose, Drago se décida enfin et s'orienta vers la sortie.

***

A peine étais-je arrivée dans le couloir que sa mélodie me parvint aux oreilles. J'avais vu juste. Il était là. Doucement, la poignée s'abaissa sous mes doigts et je pénétrais dans la salle circulaire. Dos à moi, Drago effleurait chaque touche du piano avec une grâce étourdissante. Des frissons me parcoururent de part en d'autre mais je décidai de les ignorer. La ballade ne devait pas me déstabiliser. Pas maintenant. Appuyée contre le mur le plus éloigné de lui, j'attendais patiemment qu'il finisse son morceau, ne pouvant m'empêcher de savourer chaque note. Enfin la musique prit fin. Et sans même se retourner, Malefoy lança, une pointe de mépris dans la voix :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je m'avançai vers lui silencieusement et murmurai :

- Je suis venue te dire que tu avais raison. A propos…A propos de tout.

Il esquissa un triste sourire.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on s'en fiche de toute façon.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il reprit :

- Le principal est que vous gagnez cette putain de guerre. Il faut que ton camp batte celui de Voldemort. Il le faut, Hermione.

Je sursautai à l'entente de mon prénom mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Après tout, il n'était plus mon ennemi. Je ne savais depuis quel moment exactement, mais il semblait qu'un étroit lien nous liait à présent.

- J'ai peur, Drago. De toute cette immensité, profonde et infinie que représente le futur. Je pourrais mourir demain. Ron et Harry pourrait ne plus jamais revenir et je serais seule. Tout comme je le suis maintenant. Et je ne veux pas ressentir cette horrible sensation de vide toute ma vie. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, réfléchissant à la réponse la mieux appropriée. Il se lança au bout de quelques secondes :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je propose que nous scellions le début de notre amitié aujourd'hui. Pour ma part je promets d'être toujours là pour toi. Ainsi, tu ne te retrouveras jamais seule. Jamais.

Ses yeux gris plongés dans les miens, ils débordaient de sincérité. Un sentiment d'affection me traversa alors pour cet homme que je ne connaissais pas deux jours auparavant. Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et capturai sa main dans la mienne.

- Et moi je te promets de ne rien laisser nous séparer. On gagnera cette guerre coute que coute, même si le prix à payer est élevé. Nous y arriverons.

Il se décala sur son tabouret et je me faufilai à ses côtés. Sa main toujours dans la mienne, il entrecroisa ses doigts avec les miens et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Ma main droite libre, je la posai sur les touches blanches et jouait fébrilement sa mélodie.

- Comment tout ça a-t-il commencé ? Questionna –t-il dans un chuchotement.

Mes doigts parcourant toujours les touches claires, je souris, relevai la tête et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Exactement de la même façon dont ça va se finir.

Il me fixa, une lueur interrogatrice illuminant ses pupilles. Je conclus en reportant mon regard sur ma main :

- Par une clé de sol.

* * *

Voila Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Elle est vrvaiment basée sur Hermione et Drago et leur passion pour la musi que qui a fini par les réunir. En ce qui concerne Harry, Ron et la guerre, et bien...Libre à vous d'imaginer la suite ! Ensuite Drago et Hermionene sont pas réellement en couple à la fin parce que je pense que ça ferait bizarre si je concluais par un baiser sonc j'ai été plus soft on va dire...Disons qu'ils s'apprécient beaucoup ! Sinon j'espère qu'elle est pas trop longue ? Dites moi tout !

Bisous, Sonia.


End file.
